warrior_cat_clansfandomcom-20200215-history
Three of Clubs
Twolegs have always confused me. They just have. Even though I could understand a bit of their strange tongue, a lick of their activities... I never could understand one thing about them. Why they do the things they do. My name was Bryce. A strange name, according to those wacky, rumoured Clan cats. At least it was better than some other kittypet names. Anyways, my name was Bryce. I belonged to a family of three. One twoleg was tall and scruffy. He acted like the leader. The other twolegs called him Dave. Dave, well, he was brutal. He often yowled at his kit, mate, me, and pretty much anything that seemed to irritate him. It was always like he had bees in his pelt. His mate was referred to as Kelleh. Odd name, even for a twoleg. She wasn't too different. Perhaps a bit gentler. When her mate yowled, she yowled back. Then there was Maggie. She was Kelleh and Dave's kit. Like a mouse, she was cowardly. Often, her mother and father hissed at her. She would often cry and run away. When she ran away, Dave usually batted her in the head with his large paw. She would cry even louder. My twolegs fed me. They had a blanket for me to sleep. They had a hole for me to make dirt in. That was all I really needed, I guess. Even if they hissed at me in their strange tongue, or kicked me with their long hind legs, they still gave me everything I needed, and I was thankful for that. Maggie, though... I loved her. When she was a littler kit, she wailed often and tugged at my tail. But, as she grew, we became more... Close. Stroking my fur, she played with me and spoke to me. I mewed in response, even though I only understood a bit of the language. Sometimes, raindrops would fall from her green eyes as we 'talked'. Probably because of her parents. Oh, before I get on... I wanted to mention that the den always smelled horrid. For some reason, smooth objects were littered around the house. The looked like frozen ice, but were more of a cylinder shape and were filled with a foul water. The water smelled strong. Whenever my owners, Dave or Kelleh, drank it, they seemed to go crazy. They would hiss more often, yowl louder, and fight longer. One day, after drinking a lot of the poisoned water, Kelleh and Dave fought. Kelleh hissed about "gambling". It was apparently a game twolegs played. When Dave lost the game, we fell short on food and the stored sunlight that coursed through dens. He forgot to feed me, too, after playing the gambling game. Luckily, Maggie was nice enough to let me eat some of her food. Dave called Kelleh a "prostitute". I never heard that word before. Maybe it was the twoleg version of "mouse-brain" or something. I? I stood in the corner of the living room, watching the fight. It was only a fight of words, thankfully... Until Kelleh. Kelleh let out a nasty snarl and charged at her mate. With her paw, she clawed Dave's face. Dave let out a screech of fury and wrapped his paws around her neck. She squirmed in his grasp, but he didn't let go. Until, Maggie walked in. She saw the scene and started wailing. With a hiss, Dave threw Kelleh to the ground. Kelleh snarled and walked out the door, slamming it behind her. All I did was watch the scene. After Kelleh left, I never saw her again. Afterwards, even more of the poison water was left around. Dave never once stopped to feed me. He was too busy playing the gambling thing. Maggie, well... She started spending all her time crying. She often stroked me as the water fell from her eyes. I was confused... I hated myself for not knowing what to do. Dave rambled on about "aces". If he got the aces, he would've won. He wouldn't have lost his mate. If he had the "money", he would've been able to get her back, he'd say. But to get the so-called money, he needed the aces. He could get Kelleh back with an ace. Until one day... I had caught a mouse, since Dave refused to feed me. As I ate my prey, I walked into the kitchen. Dave sat in his usual crooked, wooden chair, the table littered with the poison-water. Maggie stood by him. For some reason, she grabbed one of the poison-water-containers and smashed it onto the ground. It shattered into tiny little pieces. Her face was shiny with tears. I couldn't have blamed her for trying to destroy that worthless water. Dave was furious. He let out a loud yowl. With a screech, he took an empty container and smashed it onto her head, the ice-like surface shattering over her yellow hair. Soon, her head welled with blood, and Dave stood over her, chest heaving and paws flexing. Face covered in tears, blood, and sweat, Maggie was slimp on the ground. Instead of yowling, she sobbed. I? My fur stood up-on end. With a snarl, I raced myself at Dave and scurried up his hind legs. He hissed at me and tried to swat me off, but I persevered. I crawled up to his hand, and with a hiss, I sunk my fangs and claws into his pelt. Growling, he grabbed me by the tail with his other paw. I howled in protest and tried to cling on. To save Maggie. To help her. But he flung me at the den wall. My pelt felt like it was on fire. The impact shaked every bone in my body. Tears welled in my eyes. Maggie screeched. "Bryce!" I tried to get up. I wanted to kill Dave. I wanted to protect Maggie. But whenever I tried to struggle to my paws, I fell. I fell. I couldn't save her. I couldn't save the only thing I loved. I just stayed on my side, limp, watching Dave kick and beat her with blurry eyes. Helpless to help. Later on, I woke up. The floor surrounding Maggie was stained a red-brown colour. Dave was limp in his favorite chair. His head rested on the table. Bottles of the poison-water surrounded him. I heard no breath. The den was silent. I heard no breath out of Maggie, either. But I was young and my heart was broken. Deep inside, I knew the truth. But I wanted to hope. To believe. I lapped up the blood and dried tears from her face and groomed her hair. I curled beside her, part of me expecting to be stroked with her gentle paw. I stayed there. For three days. The stench of the poison-water was fading, only to be replaced by rot. Maggie was still limp. No one had entered the den. My grey pelt was stained with the flaky, brown, dried blood. My tail was ripped at the end. Hunger gnawed at my stomache. But I only cared about Maggie. A while later, I heard knocks at the door. I quickly climbed up to the frozen-ice squares they called windows. There were a band of twolegs, some in strange masks. Startled, I scrambled out of the dog door placed on the back door. The twolegs invaded my den, leaving me homeless. I decided to try to forget about Maggie. I scurried away into the forest, trying to find a new life. A new start. Bryce was what Maggie called when her father betrayed her. Bryce was what whom called for when she needed help. I was able to give Maggie no assistance. As I walked in the bitter fall, I thought for a moment. From that moment fourth, I was called Ace. Dave needed the ace to be happy. I could've been the ace, perhaps, but I decided not to. I decided not to help Dave. I couldn't help Kelleh. I didn't save Maggie. Bryce was the kind, loyal cat who comforted Maggie. Ace was a rogue who refused to save the love of his life. Category:Fanfictions